


Fic Starters/Headcanons

by bffimagine



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffimagine/pseuds/bffimagine
Summary: Sheltered here from Tumblr while the fires continue to rage





	1. Wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Dive to the Future spoilers in first thought

“You can’t gain that kind of strength without throwing something else away.”

The only ones who make it are the ones who don’t waver an inch, even if something happens to someone they care about.”

What are you going to do to Makoto, KyoAni?!


	2. Harry Potter!AU

  * Makoto is the most Hufflepuff of Hufflepuffs and somehow manages to become prefect in his first year and then continues on to be Head Boy for the rest of his years even though that’s not technically allowed… he’s Makoto
  * Nagisa is 100% a Slytherin. Everyone else thought Hufflepuff but the Sorting Hat took one look inside his cute little head and was like “Oh bloody hell to the no you’re a Slytherin”. Gou is also a Slytherin ‘cause she gets shit done.
  * Rei is in Ravenclaw, Haru in Gryffindor, and Rin is also in Gryffindor. Sousuke really doesn’t understand the weird “House” hype since there’s no such thing at Durmstrang.
  * Haru disappears in the prefect bathroom for entire mornings or afternoons at a time.
  * Nagisa is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade unsupervised…
  * Kisumi keeps trying to get everyone to join the Quidditch team but for some reason they all want to do this weird Muggle sport of flailing in water?
  * Haru hates that Kisumi is in Hufflepuff with Makoto. It’s very unsettling to him that Kisumi spends so much time with his best friend.
  * Rei keeps finding contraband gillyweed in Nagisa’s cloak pockets and it concerns him that Haru and Rin seem to be the ones supplying it
  * Most of the Gryffindor house is completely done with Haru’s shit because seriously, how many more times will there be “Five points from Gryffindor!” because Nanase can’t keep his damn clothes on in the hallways?!
  * Makoto is pretty much the only person allowed in all of the house common rooms. Nobody would ever dream of asking him to leave. He always brings them ice lollies anyway.




	3. Gymnastics!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of swimming, they're all gymnasts...

  * Makoto and his freaking glorious back muscles doing rings
  * Haru only likes floor, because he’s free? But also works hard on his bar because it’s as close as he can get to flying
  * Nagisa is a beast on the parallel bars
  * Rin does the floor because his legs are so strong he gets the kind of height on his skills that other gymnasts can only dream of… but he also does well on the pommel horse
  * Rei originally just did vault because he’s a strong runner, but started branching out into the other apparatuses as well
  * Sousuke being a rising all-around star in middle school before he injured his shoulder
  * Okay I just really want a gymnastics AU to think about the boys being bendy and beautiful ugh




End file.
